Restraining Is Hard
by OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: Kageyama tries to restrain himself but restraining can be pretty hard.


Kageyama was sitting on the couch of his apartment that he shared with Hinata. Hinata was still sleeping in the bedroom and you could hear his little snores. A frown then appeared on Kageyama's face as he kept hearing the snoring. He wasn't irritated by it, it was just that he was trying to restrain himself. Restrain from what? He didn't want his sexual attraction toward Hinata to overcome him. Basically saying he was going to get up and go to the room only to wake the boy just for sex. He groaned before turning the tv up louder and was satisfied when he couldn't hear the cute snoring anymore. Kageyama was leaning against the arm rest of the couch until his eyes caught a small figure walking toward the kitchen. Then his eyes widened.

Hinata was wearing his sweater. _His_ sweater. The sweater was way too big for Hinata but Kageyama thought it fitted amazingly on the boy. Hinata bent over to pick a crumb off the floor to throw away showing his ass in all his naked glory. Kageyama gulped down his saliva until his mouth was dry. He turned his attention back to the tv trying to restrain himself once again until he heard the boy call his name.

"Hmm?" Kageyama hummed.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure."

Hinata went over to the refrigerator and grabbed some milk and butter. Kageyama who was still staring at Hinata who noticed the boy was cutting some fruits almost slipped and cut his finger opened. He immediately got up and took the knife from the boy's hand.

"Kageyama what are you doing?" Hinata asked in a pout.

Kageyama frowned again before turning to the cut the fruits. Why is Hinata so cute? He sighed and turned toward the boy to see him bent over again getting a pan from the base cabinets. Kageyama felt his mouth go dry again and his eyes closed tightly before the boy lifted again and placed the pan on the stove. Kageyama opened his eyes and was relieved when he saw Hinata standing and not bent over waiting to be attacked.

Kageyama was trying his best to keep himself together. He then sighed from frustration which Hinata took notice.

"Kageyama is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Let's just finish breakfast up."

The orange haired boy smiled and Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat. He never got used to dating Hinata. Kageyama had noticed a lot of things since he got in the relationship. How Hinata eyes would sparkle whenever he smiled or was astonished by something. How his eyes would look at him filled with lust and desire whenever they were having sex. How his voice would always cheer him up. How his touch would always put him at ease whenever his was angry. Everything about Hinata was just perfect.

They finally finished breakfast which were pancakes decorated with various fruits. Hinata was pouring syrup on the pancakes and got a little on his finger. He put his finger to his mouth and started sucking the syrup off. Kageyama who was sitting on edge while he stared at the boy as he sucked his finger. Kageyama couldn't take this anymore. He scooted from the table and walked over to the smaller boy. Hinata noticed and stopped sucking his finger to look up at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulled the boy in for a kiss. Hinata who was caught by surprise moaned into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Hinata sighed as he stroked the boy's hair gently. Kageyama licked Hinata's lower lip and got a moan in return. Kageyama took the advantage and slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth while he picked him up. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama's waist as he was being carried to the bedroom. They pulled away for a second only to continue the kiss. Kageyama kicked opened the bedroom door and closed it behind him before setting Hinata on the bed. They then separated from their kiss both panting and looking into each other eyes.

"Kageyama you know we just did it last night, didn't you get enough?" Hinata said wiping his mouth.

"I guess I didn't." Kageyama said smiling.

Kageyama pushed the boy back gently and hovered on him. Hinata could see it in his eyes. When Kageyama was turned on his eyes were always blown with lust and that's exactly what they looked like right now. Kageyama licked his lips as his eyes studied Hinata.

"Y'know if you keep staring at me like that I might have to take matters in my own hands." Hinata said smiling.

Kageyama smirked and wasted no time yanking the sweater off the boy only to reveal Hinata's hard cock. His eyes went over to Hinata's pink nipples that were begging for the attention. He took no time to lean down and flick the left one with his tongue. Hinata moaned and shut his eyes tightly. Kageyama started coating the nipple in saliva and sucking on it until it was pink and hardened. With his left hand he reached down and stroked the boy and with his other he twisted the boy's other nipple. Hinata moaned louder before tangling his hands in the raven's hair. He tightened his grip when Kageyama bit the nipple gently and tugged at it.

"Kage… yama…" he gasped when Kageyama squeezed his dick tightly.

"Huh? You were saying?"

Hinata sighed, "I'm not going to last long if you keep this up."

Kageyama lifted his head and saw the beautiful sight he could never get used to. Hinata's hair was disheveled and his mouth was open from panting. He smiled before kissing the boy on the lips. He sat up on his knees as he undid the strings on his sweatpants. Hinata sat up and put his hands under his boyfriend shirt moving his hand smoothly over the toned chest. Kageyama sat and watched patiently as his boyfriend touched him. Hinata then tugged at the shirt and Kageyama lifted it over his head before feeling cold hands touch the waistband of his sweatpants. Hinata stared into the raven's eyes as he teasingly pulled down the sweatpants. Kageyama who was growing impatient decided to pass the time while his boyfriend was teasing stroked the boy's face, brushing the hairs aside.

Hinata pulls the sweatpants completely down with the underwear to find that his boyfriend is hard as well. He leans down and licks a strip up the erection before taking in whole in his mouth. Kageyama grunted from the sudden action but gained composure soon after. His hand was tangled in the boy's hair. He bit his lower lip trying real hard not to shove the boy on his cock for his own pleasure. But restraining was hard. He couldn't take this holding back anymore. He gripped Hinata's hair before pushing the boy's head all the way on his cock.

Hinata gagged at the sudden action and was also surprised. Kageyama moaned before tilting his head back as he continued to move Hinata the way he wanted. Hinata who was used to this behavior just gripped Kageyama's hips and let him fuck his mouth. Kageyama pulled Hinata away after a while and looked into the boy's eyes. Hinata's mouth was covered in slob and Kageyama wiped it with his hand before pushing the boy down on the bed. He then leans over to the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. It's flavored lime because a certain someone likes that flavor… _Hinata!_

He puts the condom on always first because he'll forget, not really thought raw is always better. _**Restraining is hard.**_ He opens the bottle of lube before putting a generous amount on his fingers. Hinata opens his legs so that his boyfriend can have a better view. Kageyama mouth dries up again but he swallows down a moan before rubbing against the hole. Hinata breath hitch at the sudden touch. Kageyama presses against the hole before sliding one finger in easily. Hinata gasp.

Kageyama smirks before scissoring his fingers and earning a moan. He continues this for a while until he adds another finger. Hinata moans and moves his hand down to his cock and starts stroking himself. Kageyama eyes widens at the sight of his boyfriend's doing. Hinata face is flushed, his mouth is slightly open letting out quiet moans, his hair is disheveled, it was just perfect. He thrusted his fingers in and out before taking them out and taking his dick in his hand. Hinata stops his stroking and leans on his elbows to sit up.

"Aren't we eager?" he asks with a smirk.

"You have no idea."

Kageyama laughs then sighs when the tip slips in easily. Hinata lays back down on the bed with his arms over his head. Kageyama grabs Hinata's hips before he's slides every inch in. Once he fills Hinata he pauses to catch up with his breathing.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah it's just that... if you keep tightening this'll be over quick." He says in a hoarse voice.

Hinata snickers before he relaxes his body. Kageyama feels relief wash over him before he slides out slowly to thrust in. Hinata gasp before tugging his hair a little. The heat overtakes Kageyama that he can already feel sweat forming on his forehead. He tightens his grip on Hinata's hips before thrusts in again speeding up. He takes his hands off of Hinata's hips to the boy's legs and lifts them over his shoulders. Hinata's bites his lower lip knowing where this headed.

He positions himself at a better angle before slowly pulling out and thrusts in faster than before that you hear the skin slap. Hinata moans before he tugs his hair. Kageyama thrusting starts becoming erratic and loud with every smack of the skin. Hinata who hands found their way to the head board starts drooling. It felt _oh so good._ Kageyama could see how his movements were affecting his boyfriend so with his right hand and wraps it around Hinata's cock. Hinata moans loudly at the touch and could feel his orgasm coming.

Kageyama starts stroking the boy slowly before matching it with his thrust pace. Hinata's gasp when he comes all over his boyfriend's hand and some fell over his stomach. Hinata loosened his grip on the head board but not completely. Kageyama who hand is covered with come brings it up to Hinata's mouth. Hinata being eager licks impatiently. Kageyama smirks before he moans when the boy tightens around him. Hinata smirks and continues to suck his boyfriend's fingers. Kageyama who is still thrusting coming close to his orgasm is deciding whether he should come with the condom on or take it off to come all over Hinata's face.

 **Restraining is hard.**

He pulls out and immediately takes the condom off. But he doesn't decide to come on Hinata's face he wants to do something different. Kageyama thrusts back in the boy with all force until he hits the boy prostate and earns a gasp then a moan. He comes immediately. They're both panting loudly before they look into each eyes and smile. Hinata brings his legs down and wraps his arms around Kageyama's shoulders bringing the boy down. He reaches Kageyama's ears and whispers.

"Just from hitting my prostate like that I'm horny again."

Kageyama's eyes widens but smiles afterwards before kissing the boy.

He definitely wasn't going to restrain himself _this_ time.


End file.
